


Get some Damn Sleep

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Lillian Coulson [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson is a good father, Coulson just wants sleep, Fluff and Humor, Fury has a soft spot for Lillian, Fury is Fury, M/M, No Actual Philnt in this, Sitwell is rude, not yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: When his babysitter cancels on him. Coulson has no choice but to bring a 2 year old Lillian with him to work.





	Get some Damn Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Happy Memorial day!! I gift you this cute little fic. Enjoy!

* * *

 Phil Coulson walks into the Triskellion with a fussy Lillian on one arm and his work bag and a diaper bag on the other he was running late really late. "Daddy I want food." Lillian whines. "I know baby give me a minute." Phil says as he tries to make it to his office without being seen. "Coulson you're late." Fury states as he catches the man. "I know sir I'm sorry." Coulson says. "What is she doing here?" The director says eyeing the little girl. "That's why I'm late, My babysitter canceled last minute so I had to get her ready. I'm sorry I have no choice the daycare isn't open today Natasha and Clint are on a mission." Coulson says frustrated. "You're 2 hours late Coulson." Fury says. "I know sir. She wouldn't sit still." Coulson says sheepishly. Fury sighs. He looks at the toddler on his hip. Lillian waves and Fury's gaze softens. "Just get to work." He says turning on his heel and leaving.

 

Coulson sighs relived as he opens his office door and walks in closing the door with his foot. He sets the toddler down. "Okay princess let Daddy get settled and then I will take you to get food." Coulson says. Lillian pouts. "I want it now." She says. "I know baby I know." Coulson says as he goes through the diaper bag to see if he packed food. Damn it. Coulson mutters. He had forgotten food. He pulls out his cell phone and contacts Hill. 

 

20 minutes later Coulson had not done any work because he was dealing with a hungry and fussy 2 year old. Luckily there was a knock on his office door and he rushes to open it. Maria Hill Is standing there with a small plate of food. "Oh you are the best." Coulson says. "I know." Maria says walking in. "Hi there Lil, You hungry?" Maria says putting the plate down on the table next to the couch. Coulson sits down with her and he feeds her. "Thank you." He breathes out. "No problem."Maria says. "Its been a stressful morning". he says. "I know, at least you came into work I know people who don't come in when the babysitter cancels and there's no other option." Maria says. "I need to find a new babysitter." Coulson mutters. Soon after she finishes eating Lilly falls asleep while the adults chat. "Can you make sure that if anyone wants to talk to me to have them email me? I barely got her to sleep last night." Coulson says desperately. Maria nods as she stands up collecting the plate. "Thank you." He breathes. "Of course." Maria says. "Hand me that blanket quickly." Coulson whispers. Maria hands him the plush blanket out of the diaper bag and a small plush Rabbit. "Thank you." He whispers as he throws the blanket around his daughter and puts the rabbit in her arms. Maria nods and soon she leaves. Coulson finally gets settled and starts to do emails.

 

A half hour later there's a loud crash and then yelling which causes Lilly to wake up. Coulson curses in annoyance. Lilly cries "Shhh sweetheart its okay. Daddy is gonna go see what's wrong okay? Go back to sleep." Coulson says softly. The yelling gets louder and soon someone is yelling for him. Coulson growls as he grabs his gun. He marches out of his office and aims his gun at the person who woke up his daughter. Jasper Sitwell. "What?!" He hisses. "Sir new recruits have well destroyed the lab." Sitwell says. "And who left them unsupervised?" Coulson hisses. "I did sir." Sitwell says. "And because of this and your yelling, you woke up my daughter who just to let you know kept me up all night." Coulson hisses. "The babysitter canceled I'm sleep deprived and you want me to clean up a mess you caused?" He hisses. "What the hell is going on here?" Fury says as He and Maria walk up. "He is threatening me Director." Sitwell says. "You woke up a 2 year old and that's my number one rule, You don't wake up a two year old." Coulson hisses. Maria slips inside his office to look after Lily.

 

"You're in charge of the recruits, I was only" Sitwell says. "Didn't I specifically say that Mondays and Thursdays are my office days? What day is it?" Coulson says. "Monday sir." The agent says. "Exactly. So on Mondays and Thursdays who is in charge of the recruits?" Coulson says. "I I am sir." Sitwell stutters. "Agent Coulson let's take a Minute, and calm down." Fury instructs. Coulson takes a deep breath. "Now let's put down the gun." Fury says. The man does. "Now Sitwell Agent Hill will assist you with the recruits today Agent Coulson is unavailable." Fury says. "Ye-Yes sir." Sitwell says. "Coulson office go." Fury demands. He heads into the office and Maria hands him a sleepy Lilly. "Hill will you go help Sitwell?" Fury says. "Yes sir." Hill says. Once she leaves Fury sits down on the couch.

 

"Coulson I do not appreciate you aiming a gun at my agents." Fury says. "I'm sorry sir." Coulson says bouncing his daughter. "No you're not, but I understand where you are coming from." Fury states. "Now when did you go to sleep last night?" Fury says slipping into worried best friend mode. "I got 1 hour." Coulson says. "An hour? And you came into work? Really Phil?" Fury says. "I'm sorry Nick but You know I don't like calling out unless it involes Lilly." Coulson says. "You should include yourself Phil, Go home. Take a day off for once in your goddamn life." Fury says. Coulson stops bouncing his daughter. "Sir you can't be serious." Coulson says. "I'm being serious Coulson go home take a day off take care of yourself for once." Fury says. Phil sighs defeated. "Fine." He mutters. "Good. I also expect you to not show up tomorrow." Fury says. "I have to debrief Romanoff and Barton." Phil says. "Hill will do it. You are banned from coming in tomorrow if you even try to come in I will have agents escort you out of the building, heck I will personally escort you out of the building myself." Fury says. He starts to pack up Coulson's stuff. "Go home." He says handing it to him. Phil sighs. "Okay. I'm sorry sir."  He says. "I know. Now go." Fury says. Grabbing his coat and his keys he heads home his daughter clinging to him sleepy like a Koala bear. "Okay Sir. I'm sorry." Phil says. "Just go." Fury says. The two leave and Nick sighs. "That man needs to get some damn Sleep, Somebody find Coulson a new babysitter!" Fury barks and he turns around. He won't let his best agent be tired and stressed out because of no babysitter. Nope not on his watch. 

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! Happy Memorial day!! As always Kudos and Comments are appreciated!!


End file.
